outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Variants
The Variants are some of the main antagonists of Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower. They are inmates and patients that roam the halls of Mount Massive Asylum. Etymology The phrase "Variant" is a derogatory term frequently used by Murkoff personnel which denotes to patients' heavily disfigured and mutilated appearances due to a number of failed experiments that were conducted on them. This term was first used by Stephenson within the first game, when Miles encountered him on the brink of death. Background Variants are the results of the exposure of patients from the Mount Massive Asylum to the Morphogenic Engine created by former Nazi scientist Dr. Rudolf Wernicke. The after-effects of the therapy altered their mind and provoked physical deformities. The outcomes of those after-effects can't be determined, thus giving to those afflicted the name of Variants. Most of the Variants have pale skin and mutilations, likely having to do with the experiments they were once exposed to. They differ in ways, while some are thin and weak, others are massive and brutally strong, such as Chris Walker, who is a commonly seen Variant in the first game. Their clothing ranges from standard psychiatric attire to ripped and torn shorts. The Twins, however, are naked. There are some Variants that are more aware of their surroundings, an example being the Variant in the Sewer who questions whether Wernicke is deceased, and the Pyromaniac Variant in the cafeteria in the Male Ward who explains that he would rather die than stay in the asylum, and points Miles towards the exit. There are also Variants who are not permanently hostile and attack only if the player moves into close proximity, Variants who assist or hinder the player with cryptic hints or stories, and Variants who ignore the player completely. Following the incident at Mount Massive, Murkoff's Tactical Division were tasked with re-securing the asylum and were given permission to shoot on sight. Paul Marion referred to the incident as being "100% fatal", leaving it possible that the Variants, that initially survived the havoc brought upon the complex by themselves or the Walrider, might have met their end at the hands of Murkoff's PMCs.The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Page 5 Characteristics For the most part, the humanity of some of the Variants seems to have left them at some stage during their torture, turning into sadistic, cruel and ruthless pursuers. Others tend to become terrified (e.g. hiding under beds; crawling away after attacking), others seem prone to self-harm (e.g. one banging his head into a wall in different places), and a few that are slightly helpful. Some Variants seem to be followers of Father Martin. Among their abilities is their physical strength and stamina; being able to smash doors, pull out organs, destroy reinforced glass and chase after victims. However, some variants were shown not to possess these attributes, since Upshur fought off and overpowered a considerable number of them at several points. Even though most of them act in unexpected ways, many are capable of high reasoning, proven when they execute plans such as tracking down Miles' hiding spots and listening for sound. Some of them even set up ambushes- such Variants include Richard Trager and The Twins, who opt to open and close doors rather than bashing them down like other variants such as Chris Walker. Notable Variants Steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_195886482_preview.jpg|Chris Walker The Twins Prison Block.png|The Twins Steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_195886482_preview_(1).jpg|Richard Trager File:Pyromaniac.jpg|Pyromaniac Frank Manera Image 1.jpg|Frank Manera File:OLGame_2014-05-09_01-42-53-17.jpg|Eddie Gluskin File:Dennis.png|Dennis Notable Minor Variants *'Blindfolded Variant' The blindfolded Variant is a non-hostile Variant that's first encountered in the Prison Block. He is blindfolded and gagged by bandages and bound in a straitjacket, rendering him incapable of physical assault, and will simply follow Miles as he wanders around a cell block. He will often comment on how Miles looks 'silky' and complains about an itch, among other disjointed phrases. A variant in the Hospital appears with a similar blindfold and gag and speaks the same dialogue. *'Brain-damaged Variant' The brain-damaged Variant is among the first Variants encountered in the Prison Block. He is non-hostile and will neglect Miles' presence, proceeding to wander towards walls in the cell ward and repeatedly slamming his forehead against it, leaving bloodstains on the surface. He often complains about hearing voices and a lack of sleep, while claiming that 'they're in his blood and want to get out'. A Variant appears in the Hospital that performs similar actions upon a pair of doors. *'Langin' Langin, a former Murkoff executive, is encountered in the Male Ward, following the scene where Trager removes Miles' fingers and leaves him in the restrooms. When approached, he will awaken and explain himself, before calling for Trager, forcing Miles to hide. Upon entering, Trager and the hostage converse before Richard quickly murders him by thrusting a pair of gutter shears through the man's chest. *'Father Martin's Messenger' A Variant appears briefly during the Return to the Administration Block. When Miles meets him, he'll reveal that Father Martin had sent him and instructs Miles to find a key in the Theater room. *'Pianist Variant' During the Return to the Administration Block, a piano can be heard by Miles in a distant section of the building. As Miles continues, the music will slowly grow louder, until he passes through a corridor and passed a boarded up door. The music will abruptly stop and the pianist will approach the door, shaking his head in disapproval before wandering out of view. The song the pianist plays is featured in the official Outlast soundtrack as: Someone Playing Piano. *'Wheelchair Variant' The wheelchair Variant is only encountered on the first floor of the Administration Block. He is eyeless, at first appears to be wheelchair-bound, and is in nothing but a pair of scrub trousers. While at first ignoring him, he will attack Miles his second lap through his corridor by pouncing on him and hysterically begging for help, screaming "The doctor is dead!". Miles kicks him off and the Variant shrivels up in the corner. There is a track in the game's score named after this patient: Wheel Chair Dude. Trivia *The idea of having to roam the asylum and encounter varied patients was done with intention to make the situation unpredictable for the player, as they wouldn't be aware of which Variant would attempt to harm them. *Throughout the game, Variants will frequently foreshadow numerous events to come and a number of game's elements, such as Trager and his torture methods, the Walrider and nanites, etc. *Although most variants are somewhat physically altered, there are some that have no physical changes at all, such as The Twins. *Many Variants pay no attention to their surroundings, while some have extensive knowledge of what's happening. Many Variants that are conscious of their actions make the active choice to cause harm to Miles and others. *Some Variants around the asylum seem to fear Chris Walker. This is hinted at the beginning of the game when Miles approaches the security room a Variant can be heard mumbling about how Walker is just going to find and kill them all. *The lack of female variants is due to the Morphogenic Engine causing potentially fatal half-term pregnancies in women, thereby requiring male test subjects as stated in Gender Selection in Mount Massive Contractors document. *In Prison Block, a Variant can be seen engaging in necrophilia. Similarly, in Drying Ground a Variant is seen pleasuring himself over a pile of corpses. *In the Underground Lab, a Variant can be seen standing in a bloody hallway staring at Billy's pod. *Judging by their actions and the events of Outlast, it seems that most (if not all) variants are part of an asylum riot where it is every man for himself with very little to no groups helping each other survive. Father Martin organized a cult, using the church as a safe house to protect the less dangerous patients from those who were more dangerous. *By the definition of the word, William Hope isn't a Variant, as the experiments conducted on him were successful as he came to be the Walrider. References Character list es:Variantes ru:Варианты fr:Les Variants Category:Characters Category:Outlast characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Deceased characters